


Outdoor Cat

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, F/F, Master/Pet, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Coercion, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: A day of trying some newer things and being Missy’s kitten.
Relationships: Missy (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Outdoor Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Being Missy’s kitten is a big mood. So I wrote about it.

You tried to nuzzle deeper into the pillow you were curled upon. You shivered as it did nothing to warm your freezing body. Missy had insisted that her kitten should only be wearing a collar as clothing. So here you were, freezing in the cold air of the TARDIS with no blanket to burrow under. Your nipples were as hard as when Missy had forcefully held ice against them the other day! You were just so cold. Of course, in order to be her kitten, you also had on a pair of kitten ears. They were soft and fuzzy to add to the illusion that they were real. While a delight to wear they didn’t add any warmth to your body. The one accessory that could possibly add even the slightest amount of heat to your body you had forgone this time. The tail. 

While it was delightfully fluffy and soft - just like the ears- you really hated wearing the tail. It was attached to a small anal plug, the smallest that could be found. You didn’t really like anal so you never liked wearing the tail. Missy would never force you, but she had encouraged you to give it a try. To see if it was something you actually didn’t like or if it was just something that society had convinced you was unpleasant. So far you genuinely didn’t enjoy it. You would give it a few more tries before truly deciding it wasn’t for you, but only because you knew that Missy adored your attempts to try it out. You had promised her that you would one day try being plugged for a longer duration. You almost wished you had agreed for it to be tonight. At least then the fuzzy tail could help give you a tiny bit of warmth.

You had thought that being Missy’s kitten tonight would be fun, not cold, and lonely. It wouldn’t have been so bad if she had allowed you to share the bed, or wear some clothes. Longingly you gazed up at the bed Missy resided in. It looked so warm and inviting. It had a thick comforter and Missy in only a chemise. Why had Missy said she wouldn’t allow her kitten up onto the bed? Tons of people let their pets sleep in bed with them. Especially kittens! You pouted. There would be no rest for you tonight if you weren’t warm and cozy. You would have to resort to begging Missy to let you up onto the bed. You were adorable and cold- she would have to give in!

Crawling to the edge of the bed you meowed sadly up at Missy. Her hand finding its way to your scalp, gently scratching behind your kitten ears. Almost against you will your body leaned up into the touch.

“What is it kitten?” Her voice was somewhat husky from being awoken. She blearily glanced down at your shivering form. “Aww is my little kitten cold?”

You meowed sadly again to try and convince her to have mercy.

“Hmm I’ll let you join me on the bed, pet, but only if you wear the tail.”

She started to pull her hand away from you. In a rush, you gripped her wrist with your lips. Taking care not to use your teeth, you didn’t want to know what the punishment would be for biting Missy without permission. You whimpered around her wrist, giving her the most pitiful look you could manage.

“Cute, pet, but no kittens on the bed without a tail. No matter how cutely you beg and pout I will resist giving in to you, you unruly, spoiled kitty.”

Resigned to your fate you let go of Missy’s wrist and crawled away to get the tail plug. Staring at it sadly for a few moments as you accepted the cost of being warm in the bed with Missy. It would be worth it. Picking it up with your teeth you make your way back to Missy carrying it like a prize you had returned to deliver her. To Missy this would indeed be a prize. With muffled sounds you begged for her attention to return to you, to give you permission to get up on the bed.

“Up you come then, kitten. Let’s get you all nice and settled.”

You climb into the bed with only minor struggles, joining Missy.

“Lay down on your stomach for me now, pretty little legs spread open and relax for Mistress.”

You followed her orders doing your best to relax. You knew that it would be easier for you if you were relaxed but your nerves still had you tensing up in anticipation of that foreign feeling. Missy’s hands trailed through your hair to help you relax. Just as you were starting to be lulled to sleep you felt something wet being spread around your ass. Lube. Missy was spreading lube which meant that soon she would put the plug in. You tensed up once again as you were reminded of what was to follow.

A single, generously lubed finger pressed into your ass. Your body tense as you smothered your whimpers in the pillow.

“I said relax, kitten,” her voice strict, demanding respect. Demanding to be obeyed.

Slowly you let your body fall limp. Missy’s finger was soon replaced with something slightly bigger. She went slow, easing the plug into you. Letting you adjust before continuing. Cooing over you, speaking praise and reminding you to stay relaxed as best as you could manage. Once it was in you shifted uncomfortably. Squirming at the foreign feeling. It was only slightly bigger than Missy’s finger but it was still not pleasant. You didn’t like the way it made you feel filled.

“Good job, kitten. You were so good for Mistress.”

Slowly- as Missy rubbed soothing circles into your skin- the uncomfortable sensation subsided into something you could ignore. As Missy laid down beside you, you quickly nuzzled your head in between her breasts. Curling up against her. You were tired and the sooner you warmed up, the sooner you would manage to fall asleep. A blanket soon covered both of you adding to your contentment. Pleased with the warmth you began to “purr” as best as you could by catching a rolled r’ in your throat. The sound dropping off as sleep claimed you.

You woke uncurled but still clutching Missy’s chemise. A light boop to your nose had you scrunching your face and trying to burry it into Missy’s stomach. You wanted to stay all warm and cozy in bed with her, even if -no doubt- she had other plans.

“Off you go, kitten,” you looked up at her in confusion as she started to push you off the bed. “If you make it to the kitchen before I do I’ll allow you to eat like a human. Better hurry along now! I’m ravenous.” She punctuated her words with a small threatening growl.

Scrambling down off of the bed you rushed out the door on your hands and knees. You hated eating out of a pet bowl. Missy loved the humiliation of it but you would prefer it if all of the pet bowls she got you as a joke were thrown into a supernova. The moment you entered the kitchen you jumped into a chair. Waiting in anticipation for Missy to startle you with her entrance. She entered a few minutes later and you finally let out a sigh of relief. You never trusted that you were in the correct place until Missy walked into the room. The TARDIS just had so many archived rooms that you could stumble into instead of the room that Missy had intended.

“How are you doing this morning, poppet?”

Missy brushed past you with a quick hair ruffle and got to work starting to fix up breakfast for the two of you. She seemed to be making some sort of sweet crepe, that was a bright blue color…?

You hesitated to speak. Were you allowed to talk right now?

“Use your words, poppet. I would hardly ask you to meow to me how you were feeling! It would be far from productive.”

“Umm I’m good. The tail is still… uncomfortable, but I can ignore it most of the time. I’m good to keep going with it but I don’t think I will want to be using it again after today. It’s just not for me, you know?”

Presenting a plate to you with a flourish Missy responded, “Oh I know, poppet. That’s why you needed the extra encouragement to try it.”

“You manipulated me!”

“Well, how could I resist, with how adorable you look when silently begging,” Missy teased as she pinched your cheek. “Besides you did say you wanted to give it a try to be sure that it wasn’t something you enjoyed. I was just ensuring that you didn’t dread it for ages as you continued to put it off. You always keep your promises so it would have happened sooner or later.”

A bite of the crepe was shoved into your mouth before you could continue to half heartedly complain about Missy manipulating you. She was completely correct, but it was the principle of it all! The cream that filled the crepe covered your lips. You were tempted to lick it up but it had spilled far enough to be difficult to get it all. Maybe she would kiss the excess away.

“What is the crepe made with anyway?”

“Might as well be snogberries, the look on your face as you ate it really makes me want to thoroughly snog you.”

“Then snog me-” before you had finished Missy got to work pressing you against the chair as she ravished your mouth. Licking the remnants of creme off of your lips.

Being kissed by Missy always felt like being caught up in a force of nature. This time it was a hurricane, hopefully, you wouldn’t drown.

“Eat up now kitten!”

Missy shoved another bite into your mouth, once again before you could talk. Well then. Guess you weren’t going to be feeding yourself this morning… Or teasing Missy about how snogberries were definitely made up.

Once Missy was placing the dishes in the sink you accepted that your break was over and returned to being on your hands and knees on the floor. It was time to be a kitten again. You dutifully followed after Missy as she made her way to the console room. At least that’s where you assumed she was leading you. The TARDIS was having mercy on you by bringing the console room closer to the kitchen. Crawling everywhere was so time-consuming and tiring. No wonder cats took so many naps.

“Hmm I think a walk before I get to work,” Missy danced around the console piloting you to whatever location she had in mind. “Don’t you agree kitten?”

You swallowed nervously. A walk. Outside. You already hated this idea, but before you could try and protest you were already there. The TARDIS landing with an ominous toll. Missy stalked towards you, hooking a leash into your collar in one smooth motion that you had no hopes of halting.

She had to practically drag you to the doors. You tried with all your might to find something to grab onto with which to halt your progress towards the doors. There was nothing other than the smooth floor that offered no salvation.

“Oh, come on, kitten. Stop being - what would you human’s say… Oh, yes! Stop being such a pussy. I wouldn’t parade you naked through the crowded streets!” Missy paused to reconsider her statement. “At least not without asking you first. I bet that if I asked you’d even say yes, I digress. The place I have chosen for your short little walkie is perfectly abandoned. No one gets to see my pet naked and live, after all.” 

You took a moment to consider what she had said. Against all common sense and reason, you trusted Missy with your life. If you really didn’t like it and couldn’t get over the minor discomfort of bringing this type of play outside of the TARDIS you could always safeword. Missy was wearing her jacket with her blouse… if you safeworded you had no doubt that she would quickly wrap you up in her jacket to help comfort you.

It seemed it was a day of pushing you out of your comfort zone. Nothing had impeded on your carefully set limits; however, Missy was certainly inching close to them by exploring some of your previously unexplored kinks. The ones that you had told her upon discussion that you were willing to try, but were relatively certain that would only be tried once before being put on your dislike list. 

Missy was correct earlier that the more you put off some of the kinks you had promised to try the more nervous you became about trying them. You couldn’t help but fear that she would try and make plans to throw you into the deeper parts of the kinks instead of easing you into them. You should have known that Missy would never do that to you if you thought that the kink was one that you wouldn’t like once you tried it out. Missy wasn’t kind by any stretch of the imagination, but she could be incredibly soft with you.

Still, you were hesitant as you let her lead you outside of the TARDIS. The ground was by no means comfortable for your hands and knees, but it was surprisingly not as painful as you had expected it to be. You stayed as close to Missy as you could manage without getting underfoot or tripping over the leash. Every sound of nature drew your cautious gaze. Was it really just an animal? Or would it be a person stumbling upon you in your current state? It seemed best to just hide behind Missy for protection. You felt safer hidden away from any potential eyes. 

You almost hated yourself for the small thrill that potentially being caught brought you. Until you remembered Missy telling you to never have shame for enjoying yourself. You had done your best to take her words to heart. Besides, there should be no real risk of anyone stumbling upon you. Missy wouldn’t have brought you somewhere that could have other people. She didn’t like anyone seeing you in compromising situations without her approval first. Approval that was very difficult to obtain. You weren’t even sure that she would let her previous selves see you in compromising positions. A man had once walked in on you changing and Missy had killed him. You had still been almost fully dressed too. She was possessive like that. 

She had mentioned a desire to fuck you in front of an audience once. Then she elaborated that all of the people who watched would of course be killed shortly afterward. They would be blessed to see you in the throes of passion before they expired. The idea had excited you when she described it but she had known that in practice it was not an idea you were ready to try. With how much you wanted to hide just out in the open like this she was correct that it would have to be a senario slowly worked towards.

“If you are going to be this shy I might as well have brought you to somewhere crowded- give you a real reason to be shy. All those eyes all focused on you and your adorable flushed face. I would have to kill so many people, but it might be worth it if all you’re going to do is cower from the very, scary leaves.”

You took Missy’s subtle threat to heart immediately. Deciding to rush forward into the pile of leaves nearby, it seemed as good a spot as any to fake kitten-like interest in the world. Before you could get more than a foot away from Missy you were strangled by the leash harshly yanking your collar back. Missy laughed at your betrayed expression.

“Oh, don’t be too cross, pet. You -literally- rushed into that all on your own,” you glared up at her, “Oh, alright. I may have talked you into that. Forgive me?” 

Her voice dripped with faux remorse. 

A loud rustle caused you to yelp and hide behind Missy. It was too loud to be an animal. It had to be a person. Your fears had been realized. Rapidly Missy moved in front of you, hiding you away from sight. A man larger than either of you stepped out of the woods. The moment you had mentally recognized that there was actually a person there the large man became a very small replica of his former self. Missy had shrunk him in an instant.

“It’s all alright, poppet. He didn’t even get a chance to see you were there,” you clung to Missy’s leg. “Shhh, you’re alright. Now, Mistress is going to ask you to do one more teensy tiny thing for her before she brings you back to the TARDIS to be rewarded for being a good kitten.”

You looked up at Missy, questioning her without words as to what she wanted you to do. The smile she gave you made you fear the answer.

“Be a good little kitty for Mistress and go and bring that man over here.”

You stared up at Missy silently begging her to not mean what you thought she meant.

“Yes, kitten. I do want you to bring that corpse over to me as if you were a proud kitten bringing her kill back to her Mistress.”

The leash being unhooked from your collar is what finally sold you on Missy being serious. She wanted you to bring a dead body back to her feet. Slowly you inched towards the man’s dead body. The closer you got to the miniaturized man the less and less afraid you were. Now that he was tiny his presence was a lot less threatening. Still, you couldn’t help but hesitate. Did you really want to carry a dead body over to Missy like this? I mean sure the two of you would occasionally play with her victims as if they were dolls- you never claimed you were an innocent person- but was this going too far?

“Kitten, if you are going to obey me you should get on with it already. You do want your reward, don’t you? Besided, who knows how many other people could be hiding in the forest.”

Biting the man’s clothes between your teeth you lifted his body off of the ground. You were really doing this. It felt like it took forever to crawl back to Missy’s side. Each foot felt like an eternity, the fabric of the man’s shirt beginning to feel as if it was slowly slipping out of your grasp. You looked briefly up at Missy before bowing your head to place the man’s body down at her feet. While bowed you pressed a slow kiss to Missy’s shoes. Standing with her feet in parallel touching each other granted you the opportunity to kiss both brown leather shoes at once. You hadn’t realized that they were the same leather as her gloves before now.

Missy’s words shook you out of your submissive haze, “Such a wonderful little kitten. Now let’s get you back to the TARDIS. We can take care of those nasty scratches on your knees and give you your reward for being so good for Mistress today.”

Re-leashing you Missy led you back towards the TARDIS doors to receive your reward and you eagerly followed her on your hands and knees. Missy’s rewards were worth doing anything for. Hours of praise, body worship and pleasure were in your future as your Mistress took good care of your body and mind’s needs. If this sort of play would earn you rewards maybe you should tease your boundaries more often! You could grow to love being an outdoor cat with enough pleasant persuasion after a session.


End file.
